


The story of Twins

by Carriesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriesong/pseuds/Carriesong
Summary: Weasley twins and Patel twins.Plot? Nope not really!





	The story of Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, and will hopefully be many chapters long. 
> 
> Please be gentle! But not too gentle, I hope you enjoy!

The story of Twins

Fred and George were never apart, as twins it was expected by most, especially once someone saw them together.

The Patel twins were different though, sorted into separate houses at Hogwarts, and then going through life to different careers, with Pavarti going on to develop a small Tea Shop and Padma to work in the Ministry.

They were very different sets of twins growing up and living very different lives.

Then one night, many years after Voldemort was defeated, the two sets of twins ran into each other. The Patel twins as different as they were, still had a solid twin day at least once a week. They would spend the day together and no matter what it held, they would have a lovely time cherishing each moment before being away again.

On this day they had decided to visit Weasley Wizarding Wheezes as Padma had a gift to get for a Hen Night for a coworker. The Daydream Charms the Weasleys invented seemed to be the perfect little gift.

Padma and Pavarti entered the Diagon Alley marveling at the expanse it had grown. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes had put an expansion on in recent years, and neither of them had seen what was included. The Daily Prophet had not let it loose, apparently the security charms on the new expansion kept even Rita Skeeter out. The only way to find out was to make a trip of it.

So the Patel twins decided that Daydream Charms for a Bachelorette Party was in order. Even for a co-worker, though Padma had specifically mentioned that Victoria needed the relaxation, Pavarti was dying to find out about the extension.

As they walked closer to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, they realized that the shop looked the exact same size.

Pavarti was astonished, “I really thought they would have taken over more of the Alley”

“Maybe they just used an extension charm, they are quite proficient Wizards.” Padma answered.

Pavarti snorted, proficient Wizards indeed. Her twin was mildly understating it at best. They were two of the most creative Wizards she had ever seen. “That swamp charm alone!” She said out loud, knowing that her twin would grasp the rest.

“Well yes, but I know how you think of them.” Padma squinted sideways at the blushing twin.

“Well, you know, they are just so … Twinny!”

“Yes, well, we are our own people, with our own interests, that is more important. What if something ever happened to one of us? At least we can function on our own, the Weasleys are so intertwined I doubt they know where one ends and the other begins.”

Pavarti thoroughly investigated the sidewalk, the walls of the building, the glaring garishly bright windows of the shop. Everything instead of her twin.

Padma squeezed her shoulder in a half hug, “I do love you, and I do adore these days,” a panicked look crossed her face, just briefly enough for Pavarti to see it. “We are just so different, but you are always my sister, my twin.”

Pavarti squeezed her tightly in a hug quietly whispering “I know…”

The door to the shop opened, a loud cacophony of squealing and laughing erupting from inside.

“Well hello Girls” came two voices.

The Patels disengaged their hug. Both with slightly embarrassed looks in opposite directions they greeted the now infamous Weasley twins.

“Hello Fred, hello George.”

“Well you gorgeous beings, have you come to see our new expansion?” Started Fred.

“Or have you come to see us specifically?” Said George, eyes twinkling.

“We would love to see the expansion!” Pavarti gave them both her most winning smile.

“I came for a coworker s bachelorette party gift, a Daydream Charm, specifically.” Padma added.

“Just a Daydream Charm, for a Bachelorette Party? We've got loads better!” The Ginger twins led them in, with Fred taking Pavarti's arm, and George wrapping his hand around Padma’s waist guiding her into the shop. The quartet arrived at a deep purple curtain.

“This used to hold our protective gear, you know the stuff needed during the war years.” Fred gestured.

“Now it hosts more of a loving business.” Continued George “like the Muggles say, make Love, not War, always more our motto as well.” The two sets of twins shared an amused glance. The Patels knew the twins were quite capable of War as well.

Fred snaked his arm around Pavarti’s waist leading her through the curtain. Pavarti was tingling at the close contact, and looked up through her lashes at the tall Ginger.

“A loving business?” She inquired coyly.

George and Padma had joined them, heads down quietly discussing something while George pointed at different colourful packaging.

“Very loving,” said Fred. “Take a look around.”

Pavarti started to actually look around the room now that Fred had released her waist, gesturing her to explore. Pavarti saw many boxed packages with many nether regions on them, completely bare.

“What is it all?” she asked flushing deep crimson.

“Its what Muggles use apparently. For lovemaking. Some is quite intriguing and useful, though basic.”

Pavarti went a deeper crimson colour. “Oh I, uh,” she stammered, glancing over at the other set of twins to only see that their heads were down and close. Their backs to them, debating on the validity of some object in their hands. No help there. Her twin was completely distracted.

“Look,” Fred threw his arm around her shoulder, “they seem to be deep in thought, and this isn't your cup of tea, let me show you to a butterbeer, or some fire whiskey?”

Pavarti relaxed into his arms, “ it's been a long week, that would be fantastic. But I am bringing a few of these things with me. And you can tell me all about them.” Her eyes widened innocently, “my sister may have been sorted Ravenclaw, but an informed Witch and all...”

Fred glanced at the items she had taken off the pegs, and highly doubted the validity of the innocent look.

Pavarti dumped her merchandise on the coffee table once inside the twins apartment above the shop. She sauntered over to the window overlooking the street. Fred marvelled at the gorgeous silhouette, the relief in the window was striking.

“Well my dear,” he murmured into her ear, pulling her hair over to one side. “How about it, butterbeer, firewhiskey, what's your poison?”

Pavarti spun around quickly, her arms circling Fred's neck “neither at the moment, dear.”

Fred had the grace Pavarti thought, to look startled, at least for the split second before she stood on her toes and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

His arms circled her waist, and massaged at her bum, pulling her closer. She moaned just a little, it had been a long wait. Their mouths opened tongues probing, and bodies pressed increasingly tighter to each other as the kiss lengthened.

Pavarti tangled her hands through his long hair, scritching gently down his neck, and up into his scalp. Fred moaned briefly, enjoying attention to an uncommon body part.

Pavarti gasped as Fred's growing erection pressed itself into her belly. Fred's hands snaked down in between her legs and picked her up, holding her by the thighs and carried her over to the couch. He carefully sat and positioned her on his lap, legs spread and her heat pressed against his cock.

Pavarti moaned in anticipation and impatience. Fred smiled at her and slowly put his hands on her hips slowly gliding up under her shirt. His brown eyes lingered on hers, an eyebrow arching for consent to remove her shirt. Pavarti too far bothered took it off herself, flinging the shirt into a far corner of the room.

Fred moved his hands now to her breasts, cupping each one I. A hand and playing with her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. Pavarti rutted against his hard cock. Her hands going under his loose dress shirt.

“Mmm anxious my sweet?” Fred nuzzled in between her breasts, then sucking on her left nipple through the fabric, while playing with the right in between his thumb and finger.

Pavarti gasped in response, then kissed him harder while grinding slowly on his erection.

Fred gave a low guttural growl and flipped her over on her back so she lay under him on the couch. Both of them tugged at belts and pants, shirts and bra, in an effort to be free of what was now considered an encumbrance and hassle.

Pavarti was quite sure this was the worst position in which to do this, but nevertheless it had gotten done, Fred was now lying naked on top of her their skin hot against each other.

“Fred…” she whispered, but he pulled his wand out of somewhere and cast the contraceptive charm.

“Sweets” he murmured, “I have you” he kissed and licked his way downward.

She groaned, as his tongue reached her clit. He thrombed at it, abusing and teasing with his tongue. His finger moving up to where she wanted him, but only teasing, lingering outside and forcing her to buck and curse.

He laughed the vibration on her clit too exciting, tingling and making her wetter. “Patience.”

She groaned, it been too long, she wanted. She wanted, that is all she knew, that she wanted, that she needed, her thoughts couldn't go further, wouldn't go further, not under Fred's clever tongue and teasing fingers.

Finally Fred suddenly drove a finger in and.curling it just so hit the right spot, the second sneaking in and making her shiver the pressure becoming too much for her yearning body, she came bucking and moaning loudly holding Fred's head to her crotch.

Fred emerged chuckling softly, “you seem to have needed that release.”

Pavarti gasped “it's been awhile”

Fred laid himself gently over her.and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away once more. Fred looked down at her after the kiss broke “sweets, are you ready? Is it okay?”

Pavarti nodded whispering “yes” before moving her legs to wrap around him, loosley to give him maneuverability.

Fred gently settled himself against her slowly working into her heat, groaning at her slickness. He pumped slowly a few times, coating himself before giving the witch too much of a bashing, he had no wish to hurt her, and she had said it had been awhile.

Pavarti groaned, his tender motions sweet and endearing, “harder” she whispered through lidded eyes, her arms encircling his back, entangling her hands into his hair.

Fred answered her wish, and built up his speed, feeling Pavarti clench around his hard cock, now slamming into her as they both came apart. Fred felt her start to quicken and convulse, the wetness lubing everything furiously.

Pavarti felt the tension build, and as she felt herself at the verge of another large orgasm, Fred exploded inside her and she moaned clutching at him as her orgasm exploding from the feel of the warmth exploding inside her.

Both spent, their breathe ragged, Pavarti feeling Fred slowly retracting from inside her once done Fred snatched her over a shoulder and grabbed a much of the merchandise as he could in both hands.

Squealing, from his shoulder as she was carried into a bedroom and carefully laid her on the bed albeit on top of the lumpy boxes of merchandise she had brought up from the store.


End file.
